The present invention relates to an adjustable harness for use with self-contained breathing apparatus (SBCA) having an improved body length adjusting system. More particularly, it relates to a body-length adjustable harness in which integration of the hoses and cables is improved; thus reducing the potential of snagging.
SCBA harnesses comprise a back plate, a pair of shoulder straps and a belt. The back plate is provided with a valve towards the lower end and a cylinder retaining strap. In use, a cylinder of breathable gas is attached to the valve and is secured to the back plate by means of the retaining strap. One or more flexible hoses extend from the valve to the shoulder straps so that breathing apparatus worn by the user may be conveniently connected thereto.
It is desirable for a SCBA harness to be adjustable in length. This allows it to be comfortably worn by users of different heights. There are known harnesses that have this feature. However, in previously considered harnesses, when the harness is adjusted from its maximum length to its minimum length there appears a surplus of hose. This means that the position of the hoses on the shoulder straps changes which may be inconvenient for the user. As an alternative, if the hoses remain fixed in place, a loop of hose protrudes from the harness. This creates a risk of snagging the hoses on obstacles whilst the harness is being worn. The hoses may either be damaged by snagging or may become entangled with an obstacle. This poses a safety risk to the wearer.
It is therefore desirable to provide a harness which is adjustable in length and in which the hoses remain fixed whilst not providing a snagging risk.